Valentine's Day
Valentine's Day was a time-limited event in Candy Crush Friends Saga. Description There were 20 exclusive new levels for the player to enjoy. When the player finished all 20 levels, then the player returned to the regular map where a lovely Star Chaser Challenge will start! A special experience for this lovely time of the year. Heart-shaped game boards, a colorful Valentine's day themed map, a new storyline and much more are waiting for the player for a limited period of time. Reward *King of Hearts costume for Nutcracker Trivia *This event was released on February 7, 2019. It was available until February 21, 2019. *Cookies from cookie levels have a different design in this event. They are heart-shaped with two different colors instead of the plain beige cookies with 'Candy Crush' text on them. Gallery |-| Intro= Valentine's Day Intro.png|Valentine's Day Intro Valentine Valley Loading Screen.png|Valentine's Day Loading Screen |-| Story= V-story broad.png V-story 1 2019.png|First tirade (Before level 1) V-story 2 2019.png|Second tirade (After completing level 5) V-story 3 2019.png|Third tirade (After completing Level 10) V-story 4 2019.png|Fourth tirade (After completing Level 15) V-story 5 2019.png|Fifth tirade (After completing Level 20) 1/6 V-story 6 2019.png|2/6 V-story 7 2019.png|3/6 V-story 8 2019.png|4/6 V-story 9 2019.png|5/6 V-story 10 2019.png|6/6 |-| Level= Level 1 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 1 Level 2 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 2 Level 3 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 3 Level 4 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 4 Level 5 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 5 Level 6 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 6 Level 7 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 7 Level 8 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 8 Level 9 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 9 Level 10-1 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 10 section 1 Level 10-2 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 10 section 2 Level 10-3 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 10 section 3 Level 11 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 11 Level 12 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 12 Level 13 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 13 Level 14 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 14 Level 15 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 15 Level 16-1 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 16 section 1 Level 16-2 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 16 section 2 Level 16-3 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 16 section 3 Level 17 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 17 Level 18 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 18 Level 19 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 19 Level 20 Valentine 2019.PNG|Level 20 |-| Rewards= |-| Video= Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 1 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 2 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 3 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 4 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 5 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 6 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 7 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 8 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 9 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 10 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 11 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 12 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 13 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 14 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 15 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 16 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 17 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 18 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 19 Candy Crush Friends Saga Valentines Valley Level 20 Category:Events